Plus Bleu Que Le Bleu De Tes Yeux
by Amarthwen
Summary: Para quem gosta de uma história mais delicada, essa short fala principalmente de amor, mas fala também de descobertas, de vida, de perda, de morte... Tudo visto pelos olhos de um Camus ainda criança, onde realidade e fantasia se misturam, presente e passado se confundem e entrelaçam, em uma grande colcha de retalhos. Songfic, UA, Shonen-Ai.


**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja aborda relacionamento homossexual entre homens, se você não gosta, não leia**

**Plus Bleu Que Le Bleu De Tes Yeux**

O suspirar sussurrante do vento matinal que soprava naquela densa folhagem e todas as infinitas imagens que se desenhavam no jardim encantado: o zunir das abelhas sobre as inúmeras flores: brancas, amarelas, lavanda, vermelhas... Cigarras de bronze presas aos troncos das árvores, duros besouros roliços e libélulas vestidas de vidro... Aranhas tecendo suas teias de prata ao longo dos galhos, e as formigas em seu cortejo infindável pelo tronco da amoreira... Cantos de rouxinol, pios de bem te vi... Batendo as asas, longe, longe... Como que pra dar a volta ao mundo... O gato amarelo equilibrando-se preguiçoso sobre o muro de tijolos lá no fundo e o gotejar incessante da torneira na água do tanque formando pequenos círculos... As folhas soltas: verdes, amarelas, vemelhas... Arrastadas pelo vento... E um fiozinho de água perdendo-se abandonado pela terra adiante em uma interminável lágrima... E sobre tudo o céu. Azul, tão azul... Aquela cor densa, homogênea... Com nuvens de algodão transparentes cortadas por fios dourados.

Os olhinhos vermelhos-castanhos-azuis admiravam tudo.

**_"Lorsque je lève les yeux_**

**_Je rencontre le ciel_**

**_Et je me dis: 'Mon Dieu',_**

**_'Mais c'est sensationnel'_**

**_'Tant de bleu'"_**

_(Quando eu levanto os olhos_

_Eu encontro o céu_

_E eu me digo: "Meu Deus",_

"_Mas é sensacional"_

"_Tanto azul.")_

– Camus! O que está fazendo aí fora, menino? Já não disse pra não sair do quarto!

Os olhos se voltaram fatigados.

Uma mão morna, robusta, desceu-lhe sobre a testa, o rosto, pescoço.

– Não, já não tem mais febre.

Os dedos passaram-lhe entre os fios vermelhos:

– Mostre a língua.

Não, Camus não gostava de mostar a língua... Mas contou que passara a noite a ver coisas pelas paredes. Balões vermelhos que surgiam de lugar nenhum e inchavam, inchavam, pareciam sair uns dos outros, boaivam... Quanto mais se olhava mais fugiam... Quem os trazia? Quem os levava?

– Era a febre... Era a febre.

Voltava então para o quarto e sentava-se na cama. Abria a boca amarga, pegajosa, quente, pra engolir a colher de remédio que vinha chegando, devagarinho, devagarinho...

– Cuidado pra não pingar no cobertor...

E Camus ficava olhando para o cobertor: azul, tão grosso, peludo, como o couro de um bicho... Uma pele de leão... Haveriam leões azuis?

Escorregava de novo por entre os lençóis. Deixava pender a cabecinha para o lado. Os bracinhos finos, pálidos, repousando ao lado do corpo, cabelos vermelhos caindo sobre os ombros, imóveis. Todas as pregas da cama no mesmo lugar.

Apenas os olhos vermelhos-castanhos-azuis exploravam tudo: resvalavam pela réstia do sol, buliam nos puxadores das gavetas, seguiam pelo mármore, paravam nas flores pintadas sobre a louça.

Na prateleira estava o porta relógio. Estava também o termômetro, armado num suporte delicado, com roxos cachos de pequeninas uvas. Havia a saboneteira. Uma caixa redonda de cristal, com pó de arroz. Um copo facetado com letras de ouro. Uma caixa de jóias: anéis, cordões, broches quebrados...

De onde viera tanta coisa? Onde estavam os donos daquilo tudo? Do relógio fechado ali dentro, dos vestidos guardados nos armários? Do imenso leque desenhado que um dia vira na gaveta?

Os olhos vermelhos-castanhos-azuis paravam no ar, e recordavam outras coisas, subitamente: um par de luvas brancas de homem... Uns sapatinhos de bico fino e pompom... Cheiro de malva e lavanda... E aquela mesma voz ali do quarto, dizendo às vezes, a olhar para o céu: 'Minha querida filha!' Com duas lágrimas grossas descendo...

A criança pousava então a vista no espelho, procurando, procurando. Todos aqueles rostos deviam ter passado por ali...

Mas o espelho é ainda mais infiel do que a memória humana.

**oOOoOOo**

A paisagem passava rápida pela janela do trem. Borrões de tinta, verde, marrom, azul, cinzento. E para além delas começava a floresta, e perdia-se em nuvens tênues.

O sol pintava de dourado os vidros da janela, e diante da superfície lisa o rapaz via o jogo confuso de suas lembranças. Figuras desconhecidas, cenas incompreensíveis. O vidro era como um muro transparente entre dois mundos... Mas, de tanto olhar pra ele, o que ficava pouco a pouco, meio revelada, meio encoberta, era apenas a face imóvel e silenciosa do homem, de longos cabelos ruivos, os olhos vermelhos-castanhos-azuis que pareciam viajar por um outro lugar, em outro tempo... Há tanto tempo... Tanto tempo.

**oOOoOOo**

Vozes altas de crianças, risos, a bola vinha rolando... Rápido, rápido, pela calçada. As cores se misturando em cinestesia difícil.

Sentado na mureta, a um canto, os olhos vermelhos-castanhos-azuis apenas observavam tudo: A bola, os pezinhos correndo, as linhas de pedra da calçada.

O assoalho, que os outros pisam indiferentes também tem suas paisagens secretas. É porque ninguém contempla muito as linhas e contornos de mosaico das pedras. Algumas na verdade são lisas, da mesma cor, outras porém encerram desenhos tais, que olhando-se pra dentro delas, poder-se-ia dispensar qualquer outro lugar na Terra. Há um outro mundo no assoalho que se pisa indiferente. As pessoas de pé, olhando de longe, não percebem, mas Camus bem sabia que ali há noites, dias, portas, jardins, colinas, plantas e gente encantada, indo e vindo, e virando o rosto pra lhe responder, quando ele chamava.

A bola continuava vindo, vindo...

Um pé pequeno, calçado em lustrosas botinas, pousa sobre a bola quando ela pára aos pés de Camus.

– Sou Milo. Qual o seu nome?

Levanta o olhar para a outra criança que o fitava. Tanto azul, meu Deus! Tanto azul! Os olhos vermelhos-castanhos-azuis piscam admirados: 'Mon Dieu! Tant de bleu!'

**"_Lorsque je lève les yeux_**

**_Je rencontre tes yeux_**

**_Et je me dis: 'Mon Dieu',_**

**_'C'est vraiment merveilleux'_**

**_'Tant de bleu.'"_**

_(__Quando eu elevo os olhos_

_Eu encontro teus olhos_

_E eu me digo: "Meu Deus",_

_"É verdadeiramente maravilhoso",_

_"Tanto azul".)_

**oOOoOOo**

Um dia aconteceu chamarem-no na sala.

As visitas olhavam-no tristemente, brincavam-lhe com os cabelos.

– Que tragédia perdê-los assim tão cedo – diziam.

– De que lhes adiantou tanto dinheiro? Todo o luxo em Paris?

Não se podia evitar... 'Era a febre', murmuravam - Pobrezinho... Pobrezinho...

Depois, uns dedos enluvados pegaram-lhe no queixo, para lhe levantarem o rosto: - Mas é o retrato da mãe, não é mesmo?

MÃE. Deixou-se estar com o rosto assim levantado, torcendo as mãos sobre o peito.

Da posição? Da luz que lhe batia na vista? Da expressão que o estavam mirando? Seus olhos começam a arder como se os incendiassem. Ardem, dilatam-se, crescem, transbordam. Por que?

Vêm duas mãos enxugar-lhe o rosto brandamente.

E já estava de volta ao seu canto com seus brinquedos.

Retalhos de tecido. Trapinho de seda branca... Resto de tafetá vermelho...

– Queres que te faça uma pelúcia? – a avó perguntou.

Não. Camus preferia ficar vendo apenas, todas aquelas sobras de pano, retorcidas, amassadas, de onde se exala um cheiro que não vinha dos fios, que não vinha das cores, nem dos desenhos, nem da gaveta... Mas de muito antigamente.

Ia alisando os pedacinhos de pano: o de trevo de quatro folhas, o de aneizinhos entrelaçados, o de salpicos... Cores que já não se encontram: tons de madeira, de vinho, de pássaro, de vidro... E negro, negro, negro.

O menino mergulha as mãos nos crepes franzidos, pra tocar os vidrilhos sobre o cetim. Crepes pretos, vidrilhos pretos, cetim preto... Negro, negro, negro... Levanta os olhos, ao retirar os bordados de palhetas e miçangas, que mal cintilam naquela treva. E o olhar que se encontra com o seu está dizendo lá longe, onde o olhar é ainda pensamento: 'Luto, luto, luto...'

Certa vez, encontrou uma blusa cinzenta, com rendas pretas, gola alta, mangas duplas. De bruços, no chão, pôs-se a viajar pelos caminhos intrincados das costuras... De repente – de dentro das mangas? De dentro do bolso? De onde? – caiu perto dele um pequeno lenço de seda branca bordado de roxo. Alisou-o com as duas mãos, estendeu-o no assoalho até ficar bem quadrado. E assim ficou. E olhava, olhava. E não era mais ali. Não sabia onde. Num canto de uma casa, um dia, perto de uma parede... Muita gente. Um cheiro diverso... Um ar diverso sobre as coisas. Uma pressa. Levantaram-no nos braços, como tirando-o de dentro do chão. Desviaram um lenço igual, igual àquele! – 'Beije a mamãe!' e beijou um rosto duro e frio. Perto havia uma porta.

– Onde estava esse lencinho?

Ele ergueu os olhos pra explicar.

Disseram ao longe: 'Não gosto de vê-lo brincando tanto com aquelas coisas.'

**oOOoOOo**

– Camus! – a voz chegou-lhe alta, ofegante.

Os olhinhos vermelhos-castanhos-azuis se voltaram.

A criança loira corria: o sorriso inabalável no rosto moreno, os cachos revoltos espalhados para todo lado. E tão dourado, meu Deus!... Tão dourado... Como o trigo nos campos ao longe, perdendo-se de vista na paisagem... Como as correntes luzidias na caixinha de jóias... Os raios de sol que Camus às vezes via cortando as nuvens em seu jardim encantado.

Sentiu a mão morna se fechar em seu braço. E estavam correndo outra vez. As mãos entrelaçadas. Por entre fainas, carvalhos frondosos e parreiras carregadas... Saltando por sobre as lavandas perfumadas... Fazendo um volteio pra contornar o regaço do riacho mais abaixo... E caindo sem fôlego no gramado macio... Tão fresco. As nuvens acima formavam padrões engraçados. Ora era um cachorro fugindo com sua cauda abanando... Depois virava cavalo... Que virava coisa... Virava gente... A príncipio pareciam apenas chumaços de agodão transparente, boiando no céu sem nenhuma significação. Mas pouco a pouco se observava ondulações de águas, praias, montanhas, um estremecimento de pássaros, florestas densas que escurecem... Logo, um súbito jorro de estrelas e de luas, borboletas infinitas adelgando as asas riquíssimas, e santos de mão postas que pairavam por altares silenciosos.

Havia tantas coisas prodigiosas pra se ver e escutar!

Sentiu a língua quente, molhada, deslizar por sua boxexa. Voltou o rosto intrigado. Os olhos vermelhos-castanhos-azuis se prendendo nos outros olhos deitados ao seu lado. Tão azuis, meu Deus! Caminhava-se, caminhava-se com a vista por cima e por dentro deles e só se pisava cor: tudo céu, tudo céu! Nenhuma esperança de nada mais, naquela estranhamente serena superfície, que dispensava todas as figuras, que altivamente dispensava todos os desenhos, todas as outras cores – que entre todas as outras coisas, variadas, promíscuas, se bastava com sua harmoniosa concentração.

Milo ri. Um riso límpido, cristalino, como as aguás do riacho atrás deles.

– Você é tão branco... Imaginei se tinha gosto de suspiro.

E no rostinho pálido surge um sorriso fraco, singular, que certos germens de pensamentos perturbam e estremecem.

Era Agosto. Ventava. Mas ainda estava quente.

**"_Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux_**

**_Je ne vois rien de mieux_**

**_Même le bleu des cieux_**

**_Plus blond que tes cheveux dorés_**

**_Ne peut s'imaginer_**

**_Même le blond des blés_**

**_Plus pur que ton souffle si doux_**

**_Le vent même au mois d'août_**

**_Ne peut être plus doux"_**

_(Mais azul que o azul dos teus olhos,_

_Eu não vejo nada de melhor,_

_Mesmo o azul dos céus._

_Mais louro que teus cabelos dourados_

_Não se pode imaginar,_

_Mesmo o louro dos trigais._

_Mais puro que teu hálito tão doce, _

_O vento, mesmo no mês de agosto,_

_Não pode ser mais doce.)_

**oOOoOOo**

Em que dia se puseram a abrir malas, barricas e baús?

Enxotavam-no docemente para longe: 'Tem tanta poeira!' Mas a límpida ignorância de seus olhos nem estremecia. 'Faz muito mal! Tem doenças!' Palavras sem sentido...

As caixas abriam-se de repente, e, das tábuas levantadas, escapavam grossos livros com lombadas douradas, que, ao escorregar, entreabriam-se mostrando e escondendo figuras...

– Olha que te faz mal!

As malas imensas custavam a ceder nos fechos. Por fim, levantavam as curvas tampas. E havia coisas tão apertadas, tão amassadas, que se tornavam irreconhecíveis. Era preciso desdobrá-las, uma a uma. Viam-se, então, cortinas de renda – muitas, muitas – roupas de banho de mar com suas âncoras, de lã, de uma seda que sussurrava com o movimento, capas de viagem, fantasias de lantejoulas, fitas, guizos...

Alguém dizia: 'Eu não quero ficar perto disso!'

Outro repondia: 'O que é que tem? Eu não acredito nessas coisas!'

Certas peças tiravam com todo cuidado: colchas de renda, camisolões de seda. Erguia-se aquilo nos braços como um corpo de criança. Murmurava-se: 'Um enxoval tão bonito! Mal empregado! Que pena!' Analisava-se: 'Estas rendas!... Estes bordados!...' Acrescentava-se mais baixo, e lentamente: 'Tinha umas mãos de ouro!'

Tudo era como nos sonhos. Traziam-se, levavam-se aquelas coisas. Mas parece que ninguém sabia nem pensava por quê.

Quanto tempo se passou assim? Dias e dias seguidos. Os galos cantavam, os pássaros faziam uma algazarra pelas árvores, passavam os burros do carvão, vinha o peixeiro, subia o mascate, dormia o gato embaixo da mesa, começavam a aparecer as crianças, a rua enchia-se de cantigas de roda, de corridas, de gritos, de gargalhadas, os homens voltavam de seus empregos (tão cansados, meu Deus!), acendiam-se os bicos de gás – nasciam claras estrelas... E todo esse tempo andavam a revolver aquelas coisas vindas de longe, a escolhê-las, a separá-las, a sacudi-las, a estendê-las ao sol ou a deitá-las para o lado: 'Isto não serve mais... Isto também não...'

Não serviam mais as fantasias com seus guizos? E as roupas de banho com suas âncoras?

E por que se guardavam as camisas de seda tão leves, tão moles, com suas preguinhas muito finas e suas rendas? Quem viria uma noite vestir aquela roupa linda, que parecia das pessoas impossíveis das histórias? Esperariam mesmo alguém? Era por isso que se abriam ao sol, com tanto carinho, os lençóis rendados e as colchas brilhantes?

**oOOoOOo**

Nos Domingos tinha a missa.

Sentava-se ao lado de Milo em um banco comprido e, junto com as outras crianças, ouvia o padre falar sobre pecados e danações. Falava dos anjos, do 'Pai que está nos céus' e de 'Cristo Nosso Senhor'. Dizia que não se deve rogar pragas, porque os anjinhos estão sempre dizendo amém – e se acertar o amém com a praga, a desgraça acontecia mesmo.

Camus continuava escutando... Por detrás daquele firme azul do céu, quem iria imaginar, andavam os anjos e os demônios, ocupados com os homens. Deus escrevia num livro enorme o que se fazia neste mundo. No dia da morte, abria-se uma página certeira. Punham-se o bem e o mal numa balança. Conforme o que pesasse mais, a alma seguia o seu destino: no céu, era só música, anjos de asas brancas, santos com coroas de ouro. No inferno eram os demônios pulando no meio do fogo. E as chamas dançavam sobre as almas sem nunca as consumir. _'Para todo o sempre, por seculum seculorum, amém Jesus.'_

Um beijo na ponta dos dedos selava a boca sobre as palavras santas.

E já estavam correndo pelos campos de novo.

Às vezes também passavam todo dia dentro da casa a explorar coisas. Entre os móveis havia umas zonas de sombra onde o silêncio parecia ter folhas e flores. Alguma réstia de luz descia, obliquamente, em certas horas – mas não chagava até ali. Via-se então, nessa lâmina de luz, acordar um pequeníssimo e, no entanto, infinito universo, com astros bailando e brilhando, numa lei incomunicável, e com habitante invísiveis.

Noutras andavam pelo chão, como os gatos e as formigas, metendo-se por sob as coisas. Por baixo das mesas e das cadeiras reina uma frescura que a madeira conserva como a sombra que projetou no tempo em que foi árvore. E desse lado é que se pode ver como certas coisas são feitas: recortes, parafusos, encaixes, pedaços de cola... É desse lado que as coisas são naturais e verdadeiras, como nós, quando nos despimos.

De tardinha, estavam os dois estirados no jardim outra vez.

Camus falava então sobre as estrelas e como nas noites de luar, olhando-se bem, podiam-se ver princesas de vestido verde passeando pelos jardins que há dentro da lua. Como a terra, que ninguém observa muito, é igualmente um espantoso mundo repleto de maravilhas aparentes e ocultas. Ninguém dá conta dos filamentos de erva que uma só gota de orvalho, às vezes, prostra. Ninguém se lembra da solitária cintilação de um grão de areia. Ninguém vê que o úmido caracol e a ruiva formiga cumprem seu inexorável destino, expostos corajosamente ao risco dos imensos pés distraídos que passam... Tão sérias e corajosas as criaturas! Tão sérios os animais e as plantas! Muito mais sérios do que as pessoas. Envoltos em um sonho espesso. Obedecendo pacientemente ao seu rito secreto. Andando, comendo, crescendo. Viajando como nós todos para a morte, mas ainda mais indefesos. E tudo morre!

'Tudo morre, Milo? Tudo?'

Sentiu a mão morna, àspera de tanto subir nas coisas, envolver a sua, e algo sendo-lhe enfiado no dedo. Um anel. Daqueles que a gente encontra nos doces que os meninos passam vendendo nas portas das casas.

– Pronto. – Sorriu – Agora você é a minha noiva.

Porque pessoas casadas nunca podem se separar o padre dizia. O sol estava baixo no horizonte e a parreira desenhava sobre eles o recorte clássico de suas folhas, cuja nitidez a brisa às vezes perturbava.

**"_Plus fort que mon amour pour toi_**

**_La mer même en furie_**

**_Ne s'en approche pas_**

**_Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux_**

**_Je ne vois rien de mieux_**

**_Même le bleu des cieu"_**

_(Mais forte que meu amor por ti,_

_O mar, mesmo em fúria,_

_Dele não se aproxima._

_Mais azul que o azul de teus olhos,_

_Eu não vejo nada de melhor,_

_Mesmo o azul dos céus.)_

**oOOoOOo**

De que imenso caixote tiraram um dia os frascos? Eram tantos, tantos, que ninguém sabia onde os arrumar, nem que fazer daquilo. Apareceram assim: de todos os tamanhos, de todas as cores, mas principalmente uns pequeninos, amarelos e azuis. Que porção! Que porção!

Diziam: 'Pra que serviu tudo isso?' E olhava-se para eles, que não respondiam.

Encheu-se uma mesa inteira, duas, e diziam que ainda havia mais, e continuavam a aparecer às mãos cheias, fechados, abertos, cheios, vazios, muitos só com algumas últimas gotas no fundo. Às vezes, partiam-se. Eram muito finos. E deixavam na pele um cheiro acre e uma frescura de álcool evaporando-se. Ardiam na língua. Tinham nomes tão difíceis que se desistia de aprender.

Que iam fazer daquilo? Mesmo os que ainda estavam fechados, com um papelzinho pregado por cima da rolha, mesmo aqueles – todos estavam convencidos – não serviam para nada... Que pena! Passavam de mão em mão... – e todos concordavam. Mas para onde atirá-los todos?

Procurando uma solução, punham-se a separar os mais novos. 'Quem sabe lá...?' E olhavam para a criança. 'Deus não há de permitir que seja preciso!' E conversavam : 'Ninguém vai antes da sua hora! Quando ela tem que vir, vem mesmo...' 'Cala-te', o rumor dos vidros entrechocados abafava o resto da conversa.

Cortava-se algum dedo, às vezes. E às vezes aparecia, entre tantos frascos, alguma colherzinha redonda, tão pequenina como as de brinquedo, ou mais. Camus estendia a mão procurando-a. Mas fastavam-no. 'Não seja teimoso! Vá-se embora! Não ouviu dizer já que faz mal?' Fazia mal, muito mal. 'Deus te livre!'

E sobre os seus olhos ignorantes e tranquilos, deixavam cair um aviso sério, em voz surda: 'A Morte!'

**oOOoOOo**

_– E o palhaço o que é?!..._

O palhaço branco fez uma cabriola, com a palma da mão na calçada. Sua cara cor de giz dava-lhe um ar de fora do mundo. De cada lado, e no queixo e na testa, trazia pintado um naipe encarnado. A cabriola que fez não pertubou a cartolinha amarela que trazia de lado. Tirou do bolso uma rosa vemelha, e estendeu-a a mocinha bonita de vestido de renda, tranças, e laços de fitas.

A rua estava cheia. Todos queriam ver o palhaço.

_– E o palhaço o que é? É ladrão de mulher!..._

Ladrões... O mundo naquele tempo era povoado de ladrões. O palhaço é ladrão de mulher e o 'Homem do Saco' vinha buscar de noite as crianças desobedientes que choram e as que não querem ir dormir... Ladrões... Certamente por isso que tudo dava aquela impressão deserta. Ninguém tirava das caixas nem as mantilhas nem os vestidos, ninguém usava mais os anéis na caixinha de jóias, ninguém calçava os sapatinhos de bico fino, ninguém vinha dormir naquelas sedas lindas, que esperavam guardadas... Foram os ladrões que levaram tudo... Ladrões?... Não... A Morte.

– E quem é este, Milo? Teu amigo? – A mulher mais velha, de chapéu com plumas brancas perguntou.

– É o neto de Dame Bonnet, madame – A mulata gorda falou –. Quem havia de dizer que se salvava! E está tão crescidinho... – E olhava pra criança admirada de não haver notícias ruins.

A voz infantil interrompeu a conversa dos adultos:

– O Camus é minha noiva.

Os mais velhos riram.

– Que bobagem, meu filho! - a mulher loira de chapéu dizia – Camus é um menino. Você não pode se casar com outro garoto.

E riam outra vez.

Depois faziam uma cara muito séria, erguendo as sobrancelhas lá no alto, quando a criança insistia. 'Que coisa feia, menino!'

O papai do Céu ia ficar zangado. Não podia. Era pecado. 'Olha, que Deus castiga!'

– Deixa, madame. Depois do verão 'cêis' voltam pra Grécia. Daí ele cresce, e isso passa.

_– E o palhaço o que é?!..._

Foi preso em um abraço por dois bracinhos quentes: Oh! O ladrão não o levaria, não.

Mas Camus sentiu como se lhe puxassem o coração para fora. Uma certeza súbita prendeu-o num círculo de sombra. Milo iria também. Iria uma noite dessas, quando ele estivese dormindo, talvez. Tudo vai... tudo vai. Aperta-se com o dedo a àgua na pedra, e ela está fugindo, fugindo, e continuando seu rumo... Consegue-se preder mansamente na mão um pássaro macio, e ele desliza para o seu vôo, e só se sente a leveza que deixam, quando já não estão mais... de noite, miteriosamente, aparecem em nossos braços cavalinhos de madeira imensos, que relincham, movem os olhos e correm sozinhos... e embaixo dos dedos acordam teclados de piano tão sensíveis que basta pensar-se para que executem a música pensada... quando se vai prender cada coisa, tudo se converte em névoa, muda de forma, some-se...

Só lhe restava fechar os olhos e aceitar. Mas dói. Dói aceitar! Os olhos incham de lágrimas.

No entanto, depois, por dentro delas, nasce um espaço maior que o céu, mais alto que as montanhas, um espaço que é sempre mais longe, mais fundo, mais imenso. Lá pra dentro dos olhos... Que lugar é aquele? Um lugar sem casas, sem ruas, sem ninguém. Tão silencioso. Tão escuro. Mas onde tudo desponta... Uma rosa... Um palhaço... pianos tocando em surdina, suavemente... e as figuras dos retratos sorrindo, abanando leques, saindo dos seus lugares, pousando-lhe a mão nos cabelos. Mas também a mão levantando um lenço de seda. Um rosto, duro e frio, abrindo os olhos. Depois flores. E as outras coisas sucedendo-se...

Mãos quentes secaram-lhe o rosto. E longe das vistas dos adultos lábios mornos e macios selaram os seus.

– Eu cresço rápido. Daí volto pra te buscar.

Mas ele nunca voltou. Camus sabia: Os ladrões o haviam levado.

Quando se mudou pra estudar na capital, ele ainda não tinha voltado.

"_Depois do verão 'cêis' voltam pra Grécia. Daí ele cresce, e isso passa."_

'Então tudo passa, Milo, tudo?'

**"_Si un jour tu devais t'en aller_**

**_Et me quitter_**

**_Mon destin changerait tout-à-coup_**

**_Du tout au tout"_**

_(Se um dia tu tiveres que te ir_

_E me deixar,_

_Meu destino mudará repentinamente,_

_Completamente.)_

**"_Plus gris que le gris de ma vie_**

**_Rien ne serait plus gris_**

**_Pas même un ciel de pluie_**

**_Plus noir que le noir de mon coeur_**

**_La terre en profondeur_**

**_N'aurait pas sa noirceur_**

**_Plus vide que mes jours sans toi_**

**_Aucun gouffre sans fond_**

**_Ne s'en approchera"_**

_(Mais cinza que o cinza de minha vida_

_Nada será mais cinzento,_

_Nem mesmo um céu de chuva._

_Mais negro que o negro de meu coração,_

_A Terra em suas profundezas_

_Não teria o mesmo negrume._

_Mais vazio que meus dias sem ti,_

_Nenhum abismo sem fundo_

_Deles se aproximará.)_

**oOOoOOo**

O trem apitou alto quando chegou à pequena estação.

As ruas de pedra tão iguais... Tão iguais! Sepenteando por entre as casas coloridas de pintura desbotada, e as sombras de frondosos carvalhos. O aroma de lavanda, broa de fubá e vinho. O riacho murmurante... E mais abaixo, cruzando a ponte e dobrando a esquina, o sobrado com o cercado branco. A tinta agora descascada pelo tempo.

O vento fresco de Agosto soprou através da porta aberta, levantando as folhas secas do chão, bulindo nos lençóis que cobriam a mobília, e esvoaçando os cabelos vermelhos do homem que ali entrava.

Há tanto tempo... tanto tempo...

A janela grande foi aberta com esforço pra deixar a luz entrar. Frestas e rachaduras se insinuavam agora como varizes pelas paredes claras. A pintura formava bolhas em alguns pontos onde a umidade juntara.

Tudo ali dava uma impressão deserta.

Não estava mais lá o relógio que apagava e acendia o relevo dourado da pêndula. Os tapetes com suas cores que ora se escondiam, ora reapareciam, caminhando por direções secretas. O príncipe de porcelana que sorria de tantos mistérios. O Santo Antônio, bordado a veludo sobre um suave cetim azul. O espelho vertical que repetia a porcelana azul do jarro e pedaços de clariadade da porta. Os panos de renda desenhando extraordinárias flores redondas sobre o mármore escuro.

Não estava mais lá o gato amarelo com seus bigodes hirtos. O Santo Cristo de capinha dourada, cercado de flores de pena e de frutinhas de massa, que morava em terra distante, numa igreja muito antiga, de onde, em certas ocasiões, o levavam a passeio, entre cântigos e luzes. Morava lá, diziam, coberto de ouro, silencioso e quieto, mas vivo e atento ao destino dos homens. Ele é que livrava da peste, fome, naufrágios, trovoadas e tentações do Demônio.

Foram os ladrões que roubaram tudo?

'E você, Milo, onde está? Onde?'

O vento balançou os panos outra vez: um sopro, nada mais que um sopro – e aquele cheiro antigo de rosa seca e de cinza...

Nunca mais tinha voltado ali depois da morte da avó. 'E será que Milo voltara? Será?'

Pôs de lado o lençol e deslizou os dedos pálidos sobre a superfície empoirada do piano, roçando as teclas amareladas. Dlom... Dlem... Havia uma tecla solta, burlando o toque: fl... Da ponta dos dedos sobe de repente uma angústia pelo braço. Suas mãos sobre aquele mundo são pássaros caídos, arrastando-se tristemente: sonho magoado... perdida direção...

**"_Plus long que mon chagrin d'amour_**

**_Même l'éternité_**

**_Près de lui serait court_**

**_Plus gris que le gris de ma vie_**

**_Rien ne serait plus gris_**

_**Pas même un ciel de pluie"** _

_(Mais longa que minha mágoa de amor,_

_Mesmo a eternidade_

_Perto dela será curta._

_Mais cinza que o cinza de minha vida_

_Nada será mais cinzento,_

_Nem mesmo um céu de chuva.)_

E nos fundos da casa, abandonado, livre das mãos humanas o jardim crescia selvagem.

Por baixo das árvores não passava mais ninguém.

O gramado alto, as copas fechadas, e lavandas disputando espaço com alecrins, verbenas e ervas daninhas. Um cheiro de umidade e luz. Orvalho por cima das violetas. Lesmas por baixo das folhas. O muro de tijolos tomado por musgos e trepadeiras... e para elém deles os campos de trigo até a onde a vista alcançava... Tão dourados. Tão dourados!

Os olhos vermelhos-castanhos-azuis pareciam distantes.

Uma mão apertou o minusculo anelzinho no bolso da calça.

'Tudo passa, Milo, tudo?'

Deixou-se cair sobre a grama fresca.

Fogem lagartixas pelos tijolos. Passam borboletas brancas em grupos: ramos de flores voando. Depois as pombas fartas voam com lisas penas cheias de graça. Pousam na bola azul do telhado, murmuram, escondem-se. Vão para um mundo de ternura. Todos os beijos estão dentro de suas asas. As cigarras estremecem. Os passarinhos abrem mais os olhos. Os grilos sacodem campainhas de ouro por dentro dos ocos dos troncos. Abelhas rodando em volta da rósea flor aberta. Um pouco de vento sobe também, para beijar as árvores. As folhas deixam-no passar, jogando fora as flores pequenas e os frutinhos murchos, e fugindo pelo céu. Aquele céu de Provance, como não há outro igual no mundo. Azul... Tão azul!

Ao longe os cães ladram... Para os muros? Para os portões? Para as janelas? Estarão vendo os mortos? Sua voz é de pedra. De oco de pedra. De escuridão.

A mão aperta outra vez o anelzinho. Os olhos se fecham.

'E tudo morre, Milo, tudo?'

Sopra o vento novemente. Aquele vento caricioso subindo outra vez pela árvore acima... perseguindo pássaros e empurrando tudo. O balanço range, mas o ramo não verga.

Súbito, sente o calor de braços envolvendo-o pelas costas.

Assusta-se.

Mas a mão morna que lhe passa pela face deixa sobre ela exatamente o mesmo calor, a mesma aspereza, e o mesmo cheiro de tijolos, de pedras, dos troncos das àrvores... de malva e macã - agora com toques de limão e pimenta... de dias de sol e lembranças... De maresia... de um misterioso lugar, de ilhas distantes, que descrevia sorrindo.

– Você demorou. – diz a voz grave, rouca.

**"_On a tort de penser, je sais bien,_**

**_Aux lendemains_**

**_A quoi bon se compliquer la vie_**

**_Puisqu'aujourd'hui…"_**

_(Não temos razão de pensar, eu bem sei,_

_Nos dias seguintes._

_Para que se complicar a vida_

_Já que hoje...)_

Os lábios finos sorriem. Um sorriso peculiar, desajeitado, que destoa da seriedade do rosto marmóreo.

Há tanto tempo... tanto tempo...

Sente-se girar naquele abraço e levanta o olhar para o homem que o fita com intensidade. Tanto azul, meu Deus! Tanto azul! Os olhos vermelhos-castanhos-azuis piscam desnorteados: 'Mon Dieu, c'est vraiment merveilleux! Tant de bleu!'

Sorri outra vez.

– Pardonnez-moi, mon amour.

'Não, nem tudo passa. Nem tudo morre... Nem tudo.'

**"_Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux_**

**_Je ne vois rien de mieux_**

**_Même le bleu des cieux_**

**_Plus blond que tes cheveux dorés_**

**_Ne peut s'imaginer_**

**_Même le blond des blés_**

**_Plus pur que ton souffle si doux_**

**_Le vent même au mois d'août_**

**_Ne peut être plus doux_**

**_Plus fort que mon amour pour toi_**

**_La mer même en furie_**

**_Ne s'en approche pas_**

**_Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux_**

**_Je ne vois que les rêves_**

**_Que m'apportent tes yeux…"_**

_(Mais azul que o azul dos teus olhos,_

_Eu não vejo nada de melhor,_

_Mesmo o azul dos céus._

_Mais louro que teus cabelos dourados_

_Não se pode imaginar,_

_Mesmo o louro dos trigais._

_Mais puro que teu hálito tão doce, _

_O vento, mesmo no mês de agosto,_

_Não pode ser mais doce._

_Mais forte que meu amor por ti,_

_O mar, mesmo em fúria,_

_Dele não se aproxima._

_Mais azul que o azul de teus olhos,_

_Eu só vejo os sonhos_

_Que me trazem seus olhos...)_

**FIM**

* * *

**Olá a todos que se aventurarem a ler essas linhas escritas em um pequeno surto. Minha primeira songfic, espero que gostem ^^. A música é 'Plus bleu que tes yeux' da Édith Piaf, segue o link pra quem se interessar:_ www. youtube watch?v= oRqKaaGRBPI_ (sem os espaços) E a idéia da história me veio enquanto lia um livro da Cecília Meireles (Olhinhos de Gato), mesmo que, diferente dessa história, ele não fale de amor. Então, misturando fragmentos de texto, minhas memórias e coisas inventadas nasceu essa short fic. Em um estilo bem diferente de Aprendendo a seduzir, mas que me agrada tanto quanto, embora difícilmente conseguisse escrever uma long fic nesse estilo XD.  
**

**Enfim, mais uma vez espero que gostem ^^  
**

**Bjos  
**


End file.
